ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Firestorm-Draco
Firestorm-Draco is the fusion of Fire-Draco, Lightning-Draco, and Earth-Draco. He has the ability to control of air, fire, and earth. Appearance Firestorm-Draco's body is basically Earth's body with slight changes on the color and structure. He has a fire circle around his head, a stake-like right arm and a tornado in the left arm. Half of his body is made out of dark blue rocks. He has two toes. Unlike most Dracos, Firestorm-Draco's three heads are nearly identical, having a rocky aspect and white eyes. His central head is orange and has a red orb on the center of his forehead, his left head is brown and his right head is a yellowish white. His upper part of the torso is orange and covered with flames, while the rest of his torso, as well the legs, are dark blue. Both of his arms feature rocky aspect, with the left being half orange and brown, while the right is slightly different, having a tornado with four rocks on the end. History Origin Firestorm-Draco is one of the many fusions that the four Dracos, Ice, Earth, Fire, and Lightning can combine to create. The origin of the Dracos themselves is currently unknown, but it is theorized that they were split from the original form of the world destroying Zen-Draco by an unknown hero at some point. Ultraman Seed & Ultraman Coral: Defenders of Freedom TBA Powers and Weapons *'Super Strength': Firestorm-Draco is stronger than an average non-fusion Draco. *'Super Durability': Firestorm-Draco's body is extremely durable and could endure an entire fight against multiple enemies. *'Super Speed': Due to his size, Firestorm-Draco can traverse ground at an incredibly fast rate. *'Pyrokinesis': Control over fire. Firestorm-Draco has complete control of the element heat, he can release fire projectiles from the tornado in his left arm, shoot fireballs, dramatically increase temperature, and transform himself into a fireball. **'Fire Sword': He can generate a sword made out of fire from his right arm. *'Geokinesis': Control over earth. He can manipulate earth materials. **'Hammer': He can generate a giant hammer made out of rocks from his right arm. *'Aerokinesis': Control over air. With this power, he is able to create small hurricanes, air blasts, and also make himself turn into a hurricane. **'Wind Whip': He can generate a whip made out of wind from his left arm. *'Unlimited Stamina': Firestorm-Draco can fight during long periods without needing to rest. *'Fire Cyclone': Firestorm-Draco mix a cyclone and fire to make the heat in a cyclone. *Firestorm-Draco retains the abilities of his three components. Weakness If his energy core, located on his forehead, is hit by something, he will instantly faint. Once broken, they returned to their regular forms. Trivia *Firestorm-Draco is based on the Firestorm Elementor from Max Steel: Team Turbo. **Other than this basis, the more rugged and elemental appearance of Firestorm-Draco is not clearly explained in canon. Given he was likely formed as part of Messiader's experiments, this may provide some background. Category:BigD2003 Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Dracos Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Kaiju With Multiple Heads Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Dragon Kaiju Category:Fusion Kaiju Category:Elemental Kaiju